My Life With James
by Ashley1205
Summary: Me and james grew up together but at the age of 12 he moved away and i never saw him again. Would i ever see him again?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy i hope you like it. I do not own Big Time Rush Or any other celebs mentioned k. Please read and review.

Chapter One- FlashBacks

Everything from my childhood was perfect. I lived and grew up in La Jolla Ca,. I was about 12 years old when i found out that my Bestfriend i grew up with is moving away. Well his name is James Maslow he is one year older then me but we practicly grew up together. We went to school and we were unsperable. He was a little chubby. I called him chubby cheeks and he would get mad. Back then i had light brown hair. i was a girly girl. But after he left i changed. When i turned 16 i dyed my hair black with red highlight. I also changed the way i dressed. I got ride of mostly all the girly dresses and replaced them with jeans and t shirts i also had dressy tops. My closet had converse and vans instead of heels and sandals. I also got into singing and song writing. I remember when me and james where smaller we wood sit in the backyard and we would tell each other our dreams. I rememder he said he wanted to be famous he wanted to sing and act. I told him i wanted to sing and become a songwriter one day. But the day he left everything changed. I lost me bestfriend because he moved to LA with his dad. Bummer right? Well i didn't take to well. I cried myself to sleep. Then after a month i convinced myself that he as not going to come back. So i decided to move on with my life. Now im 19 years old I just finished highschool. Im still living with my parents. It was a saturday night when my friend Tracy called me asking if i wanted to go out with her and Cindy to grab a bite to eat and then maybe go to the movies. I agreed since i didn't have nothing to do. I went to my room and changed into some black skinny jeans and a purple of the shoulder top. I quickly did my hair and i but on some lip gloss and ran back down stairs to grab my converse from the down stairs closet. I was tying my shoes when my phone beeped. Tracy texted me that she was out side. i grabbed my purse and my phone. I quickly yelled to my mom. Me: "MOM! I'm leaving. Ill back soon." Mom: "Okay hunny just be careful and don't do anything stupid." After her last word i walk out to tracys car and got in. Me: "Hey Tracy so um where are we going again?" T: "Um this new palced that just opened by the beach." Me: " Okay! Hey what about cindy?" T: "Shes going to meet us there." the rest of the drive was silent till we got there. We both got out of the car and we met cindy at the door. Cin: "Its about time you guys got here haha!" T: "Sorry we are late we got stuck in traffic." Cin: "THats okay. Hey look they are having karaokee tonight awsome!" Me: "Sound like fun. But im out from singing." T: "Come on you will have fun. First we eat then we sing k." Me: "Whatever!" We sat down at a table and ordered. After waiting about 15 minutes our food came and we ate once we where done tracy dragged me to the dj next to the stage. Trace: "Hey my friend here would like a shot a singing!" I quickly turned to face her. Me: "Wait! What? Hell no im not going to sing." T: "Uh yeah you are you have an awsome voice. Please for me!" She did her puppy face. Me: "Fine i will do it." DJ: "So what song?" Me: "Fighter by christina Aguilara" The dj nodded and said : "We have another runner up give it up for Hailey." I walked on stage and i started to sing as the i got lost in the music.

After all that you put me through,

You think I'd despise you,

But in the end I wanna thank you,

'Cause you've made me that much stronger

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true

Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up

Cause I've had enough

You were there by my side, always down for the ride

But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you

But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know

Just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

Cause it

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing

Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game

I heard you're going round play, the victim now

But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame

Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me

But that wont work anymore, no more,

It's over

Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down

So I wanna say thank you

Cause it

How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust so cruel

Could only see the good in you

Pretend not to know the truth

You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see

YOU-WONT-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I

I ain't gonna stop

There is no turning back

I've had enough

You thought i would forget

But I remembered

Cause i remembered

I remembered

You thought i would forget

I remembered

Cause i remembered

I remembered

After the song finished i noticed everyone in this little place standing and clapping at me. I guess i did a good job. i walk off the stage and handed the mic back to the dj. As i was walking back to the table where tracy and cindy was some dude came up to me. ?: "Excuse me can i talk to you please in private?" Me: "Why who are you?" ?: "Im a record producer my name is chris martinez and i would like to talk to you about your future." Me: "Alright i will go but let me tell my friends i will be right back." Chris: "Okay i will wait right here for you." I walked away and up to my friends. Me: "Hey girls i will be right back k some record producer wants to talk to me about my singing k." T: "Alright we will wait for you here don't worry and good luck you never know k." Me: "k" I turned around and i walked back to him. He lead me to a vip type room and told about the possiblity of him making me famous. I told him i would have to talk to my parents and he agreed. He gave me his card to call him and said he needed an answer by tomorrow because he had to leave. I walked back to my friends and told them what happend then we went home. Tracy dropped me off and i walked in to my house it was still early so my mom was watching tv in the living room. Me: "Hey mom can i ask you something?" Mom: "Sure go ahead sweetie." Me: "Um well me, Tracy, And Cindy went to this new resturant where they had karaokee and i decide to go for it and sing." Mom: "Can you get to the point please." Me: "Okay um i met a hollywood producer and he wants me to go and record a demo with him in LA. Can I go please!" Mom: "I don't know i mean you by your self in La." Me: "What if i ask tracy and cindy to come with me then can i go." Mom: "Fine but i have to talk with their moms to make sure they have permission to go k." Me: "Mmk. Let call them." My mom smiled and nodded her head. I went up to my room to change into my pjs then i called tracy. T: "Hey whats up?" Me: "Nothing much but i was just calling to ask you if you would come to La with me for a few monthes please please please." T: "I would love to go but i have to ask my mom. Hold on let me go ask her." She put me on hold and i guess she went to ask her mom. After waiting for 10 minutes she answerd again. T: "Hey you still there? "Me: "Yup so whats up what she say?" T: "she said yes. Hey can cindy go too?" Me: "call her and ask her then call me back k." T: "K later." Tracy called 20 minutes later to let me know that cindy also got permission to go so i ran downstairs to find my mom. she was on the phone with someone. so i waited. After a few minutes she hung up and just stared at me. That creeped me out. Me: "Who was that? " Mom: "I was just talking to your friends mom and they agree to let you three go to LA." I ran up to my mom and hugged her. I ran up stairs and called chris the producer. i told him i would go only if my friends would go with me after a while of trying to convince him he finally agreed. He told me to be ready by tomorrow after noon. I texted Tracy and Cindy to pack and to come to my house because they are picking us up here. The next day both girls get her an hour before. we just chilled and watch the nick channel. Some show about four guys was on i was not really paying attention. i was messing with my phone till i heard a honk outside. Me and the girls got up and poked our heads threw the window and saw a limo pull up in front of my house and chris was walking to my front door. I open the door and let him in he talked to my mom and had me sign a contract saying he is in charge of me and some other stuff. Finally after a while we where on the road it was a two hour drive. We finally arrived to a really nice condos slash hotel called the palm woods. Chris: "Girls welcome to your new place. Here are your key and do not lose them k." Me: "Okay we won't." He walked us to our condo and stopped at the front door and looked at us. Chris: "Alright tomorrow i want you in the studio at 8:00am okay the other two can come but they have to promise to behave." Me: "Okay sound like a plan." He walked away and me and the girls walked in to our new place. Its had a kitchen a living room and three bedroom awsome right. we each picked our rooms and we called our moms. After talking to our moms we met in the living room. Me: "Hey you guys want hit the pool?" Cin: "Sure sounds fun. Tracy you going? " T: "hell yeah. i need a tan." we all went to our room and changed in to our bathing suits i decided to wear my black bikini. i walked out of my room and met with the girls. I told them to go ahead and leave and that i would catch up because i had to you the restroom. The left and i went to the restroom. i finished and i grabbed my bag and walked out of our place and walked down the hallway to the elevator. I got in the elevator and went down to the lobby. I was messing with my phone while walking till i bumped into someone making me drop my phone. I picked up my phone and looked at the person who i bumped into he was a tall brunett with perfect hair and a perfect smile. I looked at his wonderful hazel eyes. Where have i seen those eyes before. they are like so familiar. Me: "I'm sorry i wasn't looking where i was going." i sorta blushed. ?: " It's okay i wasn't looking either. Hey are you new hear i never seen you around here before. Oh and im James by the way." Me: "Yup i just moved in today. And im hailey." J: "Hey it was nice meeting you but i have to get going. i hope to see you around." Me: "Yeah nice meeting you bye." He walked away towards the elevator and i went to meet the girl at the pool. T: "Its about time what took you so long? "Me: "Sorry i was walking to the pull messing on my phone and i bumped into someone." Cin: "Who?" Me: "This really hot guy named james. But something about him seemed familiar like his eyes or something i don't know but he lives here too." T: " Okay wierd." Cin: "Hey lets go in the pool." We all jumped in and we were there for a while then it started to get cold so we got outand went back to the apartment. To Be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Life In LA

Its been two weeks since me and my friends Tracy and Cindy moved out to LA from La Jolla Ca,. I have seen James multiple time roming the lobby. But i stll didn'thave the guts to ask him his last name. But something inside me woulld go off everytime i see him. I get like a familiar vibe like i know him from some where. But i still can't put my finger on its. Anyways, Today i decided to hit the pool for a while and work on my tan. since i looked kind of pale. Tracy and Cindy left shopping and i decided to stay and have a lazy day since it was my first day of from recording. I got up from the couch and into my room to change in to my green bikini. over it i put on a black tanktop and jean shorts and i slipped on my black flipflops. After i change i went into my closet and grabbed my beach bag inside i threw in my towel sunblock and my song book. I grabbed my phone and my ray bans and head out to the pool. i got there and its was kind of packed with kids already. I quickly spotted two empty chairs so i went to one and placed my stuff down on the floor i took of my shirt and shorts so i could tan evenly. I spread out my towel on the chair and then i laid down i pulled out my songs and i was flipping threw them.

James P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since i bumped into the new girl. That day i met her something about her made me think about my bestfriend i left behind in La Jolla. I really missed growing up and hanging with her. But i always kept a secret that i never told anyone. I had a crush on my best friend. I never told here because i was afraid to ruin our friendship and also because what if she never felt the same so i kept quiet. i was going to tell her but then one day my parents got in a huge fight and i moved out with my dad to LA. So i never got the chance to tell her. I felt sorry for leaving her behind i felt like i abandoned her. I hopeone day to see her again but who know when i will see her. I was sitting in my bed when kendall came in. K: "Hey dude get ready we have to go to the studio today in 1 hour so hurry up." Me: "Dude are you serious i thought it was our day off today." K: " I thought so too but i guess something came up." Me: "Alright whatever." Kendall walk out and i got my thing s and head for the shower.

Your POV.

I was still tanning when i heard my phone go off. Who could that be i thought. I got up and grabbed my phone from the bag and looked at the screen. It was the producer so i picked up. Me: "Hello Hailey speaking." Chris: "Sorry to bother you but i need you to come in to the studio to meet the guys you are doing a duet with k." Me: "Wait what i'm doing a duet. Nevermind alright what time do in need to be there by?" Chris: "In about 30 minutes k bye see you here." I didn't get a chance to reply because he hung up so i got up and put my shorts and tank top on again and went up to my room. I didn't feel like changing so i grabbed one of my favorite sweat shirts and threw it on. I wrote a quick note for tracy and cindy letting them know im at the studio then i left. I got in to the limo chris sent and i was of to the studio. Halfway there i relized i was wearing the sweatshirt james gave me before he left. it was his favorite one. It even has his initals on the back JM. i was deep in my thoughts when the driver said that we had arrived at the studio. i got out and i completely for got about the jacket. I walked in to the building and straight to the elevators. I reached the 12th floor where Sony Studios are and i went straight to chris's office. Me: "Hey im here." Chris: "Okay just hang out for a little bit the guys our on there way k." Me: "Alright i will be in the recording booths working on one of my songs k." Chris: "Alright. ill meet you there when the guys arrive." i Just nod and walkout to the recording booth. I was there for about 15 minutes when i saw chris and four other guys walk in behind him. I looked at everyone of the guys i i notice james was one of them. I started to panic so i mentally slapped myself. I walked out of the booth and into the control room. Chris: "Guys i would like you to meet your new partner Hailey she would be doing a duet with you guys. And hailey meet the guys. James Kendall Carlos and Logan." Me: "Hey guys nice to meet you." I notice from the corner of my eye that james kept staring at me. I started to think what is thats him and he remembers the jacket shit what do i do. i pulled out of my thoughts when kendall spoke. K: " So hailey where are you from?" I started to panic inside. Me: "From La Jolla Ca." I immidiatly Saw james eyes go wide and he walked out of the room. Me: "Kendall whats up with him?" K: "I don't know um Logan go see what happend to him." L: "Alright i'll be right back." i watched logan walk out to look for james.

James POV-

When me and the guys got to the studio i was kind of excited to meet this person that we are going to sing with. We got to the 12th floor and went to chris's office. But before Kendall got a chance to speak chris got up and led us to the recording booth area. He walked on then us behind him. Once i walked in i recognized her. Thats the girl that bumped into me at the condos. So her being here means that she's a singer. Chris: "Guys i would like you to meet your new partner Hailey she would be doing a duet with you guys. And hailey meet the guys. James Kendall Carlos and Logan." H: "Hey guys nice to meet you." I for some reason started to stare at her because that jacket seemed so familiar. When she would look at i would quickly look away. That's when i thought to my self could that be my old childhood best friend? I was pulled out of my thoughts when kendall spoke.K: " So hailey where are you from?" I noticed that when he asked her she got quiet before she answerd H:"From La Jolla." When i heard that my eyes shot open and i started to panic so i turned around without saying anything and i walked out of the room. I went to the confrence room to clear out my mind and think. Thats when i heard footsteps i looked up and i saw logan standing in front of me with a worrid slash confused facial espression. L: "Dude what happendback there are you okay?" Me: "Not really. Long story short remember the when i told you and the guys that before i moved out here i had left my bestfriend behind." L: "Yes i remember you said she was a girl and that you two did everything together." Me: "Okay well went i met hailey the other in the lobby something about her felt familiar but i never could put my finger on it. And then today when we walked in to the studio i saw the jacket she is wearing i used to have just like it but i gave mine to my bestfriend to keep so that she would have something to remember me by. Then when kendall asked her where she was from she answerd La Jolla. I moved from that city. Logan i think thats her i think that that's my bestfriend from back home the one i left behind to move out to LA." L: "Okay if you really think thats her because of the familiar jacket and because she says she's from La Jolla then-" Me: "Wait i got it if it's her and thats my jacket it should have my initials on the back JM. Thats the only way for sure if its her." L: "Okay but how are we going to see the back of the jacket if her hair is in the way. Hey how about we talk about this with carlos and kendall and then we will see where it goes from there. come on lets go back you kind of shocked everyone by leaving so fast." J: "Your right i guess we could go back. ill just say i had to pee or something." I got up from the chair and followed Logan back to the studio. When we walked in everybody looked at me like if i had grown another head. Chris: "What the hell happend to you? Why did you run out?" Me: "I had a sudden urge to pee." Chris: "Okay whatever. Like i was saying you all will start recording next week but this week i want you guys to take turns getting to know Hailey. Meaning one on one time with her okay." we all noded our heads agreeing. We where all silent till a phone went off. Of course it was haileys phone she turned around to grab her phone when i noticed her hair was not covering her back. Thats when i saw my initals JM on the jacket. After being in the studio discussing the duet we all decided to head back this time we shared our limo with hailey.

Your POV-

When i saw James run out i thought he realized it was but then he came back an said he had to pee so i shrugged it away. I rode back with the guys to the palmwoods because there was no use having two cars going to the same place. Once we got there we went our seperate ways. I said bye to the guys and i walked towards the elevator. I got in and i noticed that james got in the same elevator. To tell you the truth it felt wierd. The elevator was moving fine till it jolted to a stop. Thats when i heard someone screaming saying that there was a power outage. Then i james spoke up. J: "I guess we will be here for a while." I was kind of excited because i was with my best friend. I new it was him because of the way he saw me with the jacket back at the studio and then his reaction when i told Kendall where i was from. Me: "Yup. So any good tips for not getting stage fright?" J: "Mmm well i always think to myself that im alone and that there is no one there that always helps me." Me: "Okay. Um so how do you like being in a band?" I asked him even though i was starting to panic because i don't like the dark and its pitch black in here. J: "I actually love it. It was my dream to becaome famous since i was 10. Hey enough about me can i ask you something?" Me: "Sure go ahead." J: "Okay but i want you to be completly honest with me. Promise?" Me: "Okay i will." Dang it i think he's going to ask me about me being his friend from La Jolla. J: "Okay here it goes. Are really hailey from back home my hailey?" Yup he did ask. I couldn't lie to him so i told him the truth. Me: "Yup the one and only." J: "Really cause im not buying it. I need you to prove it to me. Tell me something from our childhood you remember." Okay think. I got it! Me: "Okay um when we where small we would have slumber parties just me and you at your house and before we would go to bed you put on a cape and a pair of underwear over you pajamas and you would say you were captain times." I had a feeling james is blushing. J: "Wow so you still remember." Me: "Yup. I missed you james alot." My voice sounded a little shakey. J: "Come here please. i know you don't like the dark." Wow he remembered. suddenly i felt him wrap his arms around me. i felt like safe or protected and my worries went away. We sat there talking for a while till the light came back on and the elevator started to move again. We got to the second floor and we both got off walking towards our condos before i reach mine turned around and i hugged james one last time and i placed a little kiss on his cheek. Me: "Can you please not tell anyone that you know its me. please. not till im ready at least." J: "Sure but we can still hang out right i would like to catch up with you some more but not stuck in an elevator." Me: "Okay sure call. bye." we exchanged numbers and i left to my place.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Hey guys sorry if im taking to long posting chapters. its because i have been busy. but hey im back and here is the next chapter. I do not own Big Time Rush or any other celebs mentioned. Oh and sorry for the time skip.

Chapter 3- Reunited.

It's been a few days since me and James reunited in the elevator. Its nice to have my bestfriend back. The only difference we are older and he is cuter. I have been recording songs for my demo for the past days finally today is my day off. I forgot to turn of my alarm so it woke me up. Its 10:30 am and i am in no mood for getting up but i have to. I got up and went to the kitchen i looked for Tracy and Cindy but no sign of them anywhere. I got a spoon and bowl and i served my self some cereal. I sat on the couch with my food i saw a paper folded nice ly with my name written in tracys writting. Note: Hey sleepy head me and Cindy are going to La Jolla to pick up some stuff we need. we will be back in two days k. anything call. XO tracy. I set the paper down and i continued eating while watching tv. I was starting to get bord so i got up and took a shower. Once i finished i straighten my hair and i threw on some black skinny jeans with a white v neck and a black vest with my original converse. I picked up my phone and i noticed i had a text from James. James text: Hey are you busy if not hit me up :). I started to panic i don't know why though weird. Finally after 10 minutes i answered. Me: Hey no im not i was think of going sight seeing wanna join? i was about to set my phone down when it beeped again. Man he types fast. James: Sure meet me in the lobby in 5 min k. Me: k k see you there :). I grabbed my purse and a jacket then i headed down to the lobby. He wasn't there yet so i decided to buy a smoothy at the smoothy bar at the pool. I got 2 smoothies one for me and one for James. I walked back and he was standing buy the front door. when he saw me he flashed his million dollar smile and my heart started pumping really fast for some reason. I walked up to him. Me: "Hey i got you a smoothie." J: "Hey and thank you. So you ready to hit the town." Me: "Yup hehe." J: "alright come on lets take my car." Me: "okay cool." i loop my arm threw james arm and we walked to his car. Wow he drives a Black BMW hardtop covertable fully loaded. Me: "Wow nice car. I still remember you telling me that when you grew up you would drive a convertable and look at you, you are." J:" seriously you remember?" Me: "Yes. i also have all our childhood pictures and videos." J: "Wow!" Me: "so whos life i mean what have you been up to these past couple of years?" J: "Nothing much just filmingand recording music." Me: "Filming?" J: "Yeah Big Time Rush is also a show on TV." Me: "Really wow i should check it out one of these days." J: "Yeah hey maybe you come to set with me. Its fun." James keeps on driving till we reach some place thats looks like the Hollywood sign. Me: "Where are we?" J: "Its a suprise come on come with me. If you trust me put this on." He hands me a blind fold i give my best are you serious look. He smiles and then i decide to put it on. i felt James get out of the driver side and opened my door. He helped me out and he grabbed my hand leading me somewhere. Me: "Are we there yet." J: "Actually we are here." He removes the blind fold and reaveals a beautiful sight. Me: "James this beautiful. I can believe you brought me up here." J: "I knew you would like it." I pulled out my camera and i began taking pictures. Me: "James can i take a pic with you please." J: "Sure." He stood behind me and i took the picture. Me: "Thank you. Um i really missed you. you know." J: "I missed you too bestfriend." He came closer to me and hugged me. i hugged him back. We let go of each other and enjoyed the view a little longer. The rest of the day we spent it driving around town and then we decided to head back to the palmwoods. Me: "James, I had alot of fun today with you. But can i ask you a favor? " J: "Okay Go ahead." Me: "Um could you stay the night at might place please?" J: "Sure i'll stay with you but what about your friends?" Me: "Well they left to La Jolla for the weekend. so im left here alone. i don't like being alone." J: "Hey don't worry i'll be at your place in twenty minutes okay see you in a little bit." Me: "Okay thank you but what are you going to tell the guys?" J: "I'll find something. Don't worry." I just nod Me:"okay". He hugged me real quick then he left to his place. I slowly made my way back up to the third floor and to my place. Walked straight to my room and changed into my pjs. I they where green shorts and a black tank top. Threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and i went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I walked over to the couch and turned on the tv. Then i heard a knock on the door. i got up and opened the door. James was standing there in sweats and a tshirts. Me: "Hey come in and thank you." James walked in and hugged you. J: "Its okay. i'm glad you asked because i get to spend time with you." i looked down at his hand he was holding two bags. Me: "Um James whats in the bags?" J: "Oh yeah um i brought some candy and chips. Like old times remember." Me: "Yes i do captain underpants. haha." J: "Hey that was fun. and i was small." Me: "Okay. But where did you get them? I mean there is no stores around here." J: "Um i got them from Carlos hidden stash under the swirly slide." Me: "I should have known hehe. So what did you tell the guys where u were going." J: "I told them i was going to see a friend and that i was staying the night." he set the bags on the counter and i dragged him to the couch. Me: "Wait here i'll be back." J: "Alright don't take long." Me: "I won't." I left him sitting on the couch and i went to my room and grabbed a box from under my bed. inside was pictures and videos from back in the days. i walked back to the living room and i sat next to james. James looked at me and then down at the box. J: "whats that?" I handed him the box. Me: "Open it." J: "Okay is there anything i should be afraid of in there. Meaning is something going to jump out of it?" Me: "No silly. Open it please." J: "Okay if you say so." He opend the box slowly then his eyes went wide. J: "NO WAY!" I smilled. Me: "What?" J: "These are pics from when we where little. and this is the flower i gave to you the night i left. and there are videos?" Me: "Yup! i think in one of those videos you are dressed as captain under pants haha." J: "I can't believe you kept all of these pictures and videos. I still have some stuff to. Like the bear you gave me when i was sick. i also have pictures." We sat there for hours laughing and looking at the pictures and eating candy even some chips. Until i notice James staring at me. Me: "Why do you keep looking at me? " J:" Um i just keep on wondering. Why did you change your hair?" Me: " When i turned 18 people kept saying i was a wannabe blonde because my hair was a really light brown. I hated when people would say that to me so one day i decided to change it and i went with black and red highlights." J: "Wow i wish i was there to defend you. But hey you still look beautiful to me no matter what." i started to blush. Me: "Hey i think we should go to bed. Its 2am." J: "Alright hey i crash on the couch k." Me: "Um no your not come on your staying with me like the old times." J: "Are you sure i don't to make you feel weird." Me: "You won't and beside the other half of my bed is empty. i perfer a comfy bed then that thing hehe." J: "Fine!" me and james walked to my bedroom and straight to bed. I was kind of cold so i snuggled up to James. J: "Goodnight munchkin." Me: "Goodnight Jamie. No one has called me that since you left." J: "And know one besides you has called me that either. I really missed you and im sorry for leaving you behind." Me: "Its okay. If you would of stayed you woudn't be famous like you are now. Im glad your dream came true. Im happy for you." J: "We should sleep. you have to go to the studio tomorrow." Me: "Right goodnight." I slowly felt my self drift to sleep. The next day i woke to someone shaking me. Me: "Hmm?" J: " Wake up please." Me: "What time is it?" J: "Its 8:00am you need to get ready to go to the studio." Me: "Okay." i got out of bed still sort of drowsy but i made it to the bathroom without falling. J: "Hey im going back to my place. I'll see when you get back." Me: "Alright bye jamie." i took a shower did my hair and i threw on a t shirt and jeans. then shortly after i was on my way to the studio. I walked in and i saw chris writting something down. Me:"hey im here." Chr: "Okay um i have something to tell you. its actually a great thing for you so people could get to know you." Me: "Okay and what is it?" Chr: "Your going to be opening for BTR in three weeks." Me: "Wait what? Im going to perform infront of thousands of people?" Oh great. Im screwed I thought to my self. Chr: "Yes." Me: "okay i will so it." Chr: "Okay go ahead and go to the recording studio i will be there in a few minutes with a list of your songs you are going to perform." I nod and walked away to the studio. I sat on the couch think about james. My Mind: "I think i like james more then a friend. no i can't be falling for him hes my friend from back home. oh god what am i going to do. should i tell him that i have feelings for him more then a friend now. Damn it james why are you so hot now. look what you got me into." i snapped put of my thought when chris walked in and handed my the song list. Chr: "Here pick 4 songs from here so you could rehears them for the concert." I grabbed the list read the songs i had to choose from. I highlighted the 4 songs which are Your love is my drug , Blow, Take it off, and We r who we are. Me: "Here chris." Chr: "Let me see. Hmm great choices. You start practice tomorrow okay after the guys." Me: "Okay." Chr: "just practice your songs today at home your free to go." Me: "okay later dude." I grabbed my stuff and went back to my condo.

James POV-

Well i had a great time with Hailey yesterday. She has changed alot shes Beautiful or in other words hot. I like everything about her. Wait i think im falling for my best friend shit what to i do? Just then logan walked in. L: "Hey dude what are you doing here by your self?" ME: " Just thinking." L: "About?" Me: "Logan i think im falling for my best friend." He is the only one that knows the truth about me and Hailey hang out. L: "What are you serious? Since when?" Me: "Since last night when i spent the night at her place." L: "Dude if you like her tell her before someone else does." Me: "I want to but what if she dosen't feel the same." L: "Just keep hanging out with her and if you feel like she like you tell her at the concert in three weeks." Me: " Okay. Wait what concert?" L: "Oh i guess no one has told you. Um we have a concert in 3 weeks and Hailey is opening for us." Me: "when did you guy find out?" L: "Well chris called Kendall and told him to tell us. So What are you going to do are you going to wait or tell her now?" K: "Tell who now what?" Shit they had to walk in. L: "Dude you have to tell them." Me: "Fine i will. Kendall Carlos have a seat." C: "What are you going to tell us?" Me: "Well you know the new girl Hailey. Well she's the girl i left behind in La Jolla to move out here." K: "Wait so she's the girl you wouldn't shut up about?" Me: "Yeah she is my child hood bestfriend. We grew up together. She know kind of everything about me." C: "Dude she's hot. Why didn't you tell us before? " Me: "Well i wasn't sure it was her until we got stuck in the elevator the other day. That when i found out it was her." K: "That would explain why her jacket she was wearing had JM in the back right?" Me: "Yes that was my jacket i gave it to her before i left. I told her to hold on to it for me. and she did she still has it. Oh and also thats who I have been hanging out with. I stayed at her place last night." C: "What the hell why?" Me: "Well she was scared to be alone because her friends went back to La Jolla to pick up some stuff and they don't come back till monday. But nothing happend. So don't get any ideas." K: "Wow thats intresting. Hey why don't you ask her if she wants to hang out with us tonight we are thing about going bowling." Me: "Sure ill ask her but she at the studio right now recording." Then my phone beeped. It was a text from her. Text: Hey just got home want to hang if you can meet me at my place k. Me to Her : Sure ill be over in a bit." With that i stuck my phone back in my pocket. Me: "I'll be back k im going to her place I will ask her if she wants to go bowling with you guys k." K: "Alright dude see you later." I grabbed my keys and left to Haileys place. I started getting nervous for some reason but i don't know why. I finally reached her door and i knocked. 5 seconds later she opened the door.

Hailey's POV-

I got home from the studio and I cleaned up the place a little then I decided to text James to see what he's up to. Me: Hey just got home want to hang if you can meet me at my place k. I set my phone down and went to change into some Jeans because it was kind of chilly. When i came back i saw a missed text from James. J: "Sure ill be over in a bit." I smiled and sat on the couch turning on the tv. I was watching music videos for a while till there was a knock on the door. I got up to open it but before i did i peeped threw the little whole then i saw James standing there. I opened the door and hugged him. Me: "Hey thanks for comming i don't want to be alone." J: "Hey its cool i wasn't doing anything anyways. But i do need to talk to you please its important." Me: "Okay but whats up." I held his hand and lead him to the couch. i turned of the tv and faced him. J: "Um i accidently told the guys about you." Me: "What do you mean you accidently told the guys about me as me being your childhood friend who stayed behind in La Jolla?" J: "Yes i was talking to logan because he is the only one i trust then the other two walked in and heard everything. Are you mad?" Me: "No im not mad. Its okay i was going to tell you to go ahead and tell them. I wish i could get to know them better." J: "Are you serious? I mean okay well they are going bowling tonight do you want to come?" Me: "Sure i love bowling." J: "Alright then lets go." Me: "K let me get my purse and a jacket. ill be right back." I got up from the couch and went to my room to get my stuff once i did i sprayed a little perfum and i put my hair up in a ponytail and walked out to the living room. Me: "Im ready lets go." I saw James get up and walked towards me. J: "K lets go." I held his arm out and i looped mine threw his and we left my place. Why do i feel like i have butterflies in y stomach i never felt like this i only do when im around James why. I can't wait to tell Tracy and Cindy tomorrow when they come back.

James Pov-

Well im glad Hailey isn't mad at for telling the guys about her. She actually wants to hang with them. Well we are walking towards my place and her arm i looped with mine but why do i feel funny like im nervous or something. Damn Teen hermones. We got to my place and i opened the door and the guys where putting on their jackets to leave. K: "Hey Guys will you be joining us tonight?" J: "Yup. Oh and this is hailey you all already now here but shes the girl i left behind." H: "Hey guys are you ready to get your butt beat by a girl haha." K: "Your on. Now come on lets go everyone lets move out." We all left and took of to the bowling alley. The drive Carlos kept on asking Hailey question. It look like she didn't mind. We finally got there and went inside to our suprise Kendall had reverved a lane in advance so we didn't have to wait. We got our shoes and balls and went to the lane and set up the score board. The first one to bowl was Carlos then Logan then Kendall then Hailey and lastly me. We Played for a while and to our suprise Hailey wins. K:"I can't believe i got beat by a girl." H: "Buddy ya did so get over it." J: "Thats like the first time thats why he's taking it hard." H: "oh okay." C: "Im hungery!" L: "Dude you always are." H: "James what time is it?" J: "Its 9.30pm why?" H: "Oh because i have to work tomorrow. Can you please take me home." J: "Sure come on lets go." She grabbed her purse and the rental shoes. We returned the shoes and left. The whole drive was quiet but not akward. I turned to look at when i stopped at red light and i noticed she was asleep. I decided to let her sleep till we got back to the condos. Once we arrived i gently shook her to wake her up. J: "Munchkin wake up we're here." H: "Hmm okay. How long was i out?" J: "since we left the bowling alley." H: "Oh!" J: "Come on i'll walk you to your place." I got out and i went around and opened the door for her. She smiled and got out of the car. I closed the door and we both walked into the lobby theni saw her wobble so i put my arm around her wait and helpd her walk figuring she was still drowsy from sleeping. But as soon as i did that i started to feel nervous. Dang it my hermons are acting up again. We finally reach her door. I let go of her and i just stared at her while she looked for her keys in purse. after a while of searching she found them and opened her door. H: "Thank you for inviting me to go bowling with you and the guys tonight i had fun." J: "Your welcome. Umm do you want me to stay with you tonight. so you won't feel lonely." H: " No thank you umm Actually the girls are on their way they should be home in about an hour or so. And i need a little time to myself but thankyou for offering to stay with me." J: "Oh okay cool. and hey your welcome thats what friends are for. well i let you go so you could have your time alone. umm i'll see you tomorrow." H: "Okay Bye." When she said bye she hugged me and gave me a kiss on my cheek then she went inside her place and closed the door. I walked back to my place with a big smirk on my face i don't know why. maybe because of the kiss she gave. I walked in and i noticed the guys aren't home yet so i took a shower then went to bed with hailey in my mind.

Haileys POV-

I had a great time tonight with the guys. Then James brought me home. He's so sweet he even asked me if i wanted him to stay but i said no because Tiffany and Cindy are on their way home. I walked to my room and dropped my stuff on the bed then i went to shower. By the time i finished i heard the tv on in the living room so i went to see who was there. I walked to the living and i saw the girls sitting there. i ran up to them. Me: "Ahh your biack i missed you girls and i have so many things to tell you." T: "Hey yup we are back. So how was your weekend?" Me: "Well it was intresting." Cin: "why?" Me: "well i spent it with james." T: "Sounds fun. Wait WHat?" Cin: "Did you just say you hung out with James?" Me: "Yes i did and we had a great time but when im with i feel weird like nervous." T: " Um Girl i think you have a case of the love bug." Me: "What the hell is that?" Cin: "Honey that means that your falling in love with James thats why when your around him you get nervous and shy." Me: "I knew it i just needed to hear it from someone else. i guess. But how do i tell him?" T: "Wait don't you have to open for them in a week or so?" Me: "Yeah why? Wait i got i will tell him there or maybe i will tell him threw a song." Cin:"Yeah that sound like a good idea but for now just act or try to act normal around him and the guys k." Me: "I guess. But um im going to bed so i'll see you girls tomorrow k. Goodnight." Girls: "Goodnight." I got up from the couch and walked to my room and straight to bed. I got under the covers when my phone beeped. I grabbed from my night stand and i saw there was a text from James. J: "Goodnight and i had fun tonight i hope we could do it again." Me: "Hey Sorry but i just got your text Goodnight Jamie and i had fun to." J: "Goodnight Munchkin haha :). I decided to to text back so i set my phone back on the night stand and went to bed.

Sorry Again for taking to long to update. i hope you liked this chapter more on the way please leave feed back thank you my fellow rushers. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Show time!  
>Haileys POV-<br>Its Been a rough two weeks. Me and the guys have been practicing and rehearsing for the upcoming concert thats happening in two days. We actually leave for time square NY, tonight. Im kind of panicking because i do not like airplanes. I am also happy because chris agreed with me and let me bring Tiffany and Cindy along with me. Right now as we speak im in my condo packing. I'm in my room and the girls are in their rooms. Then there was a knock on the door. Cin: "I'll get it!" Me: "Okay!" I heard her open the door then i heard her talking. i imidiatly recognized their voices it was the guys. Oh i forgot to tell you guys but um we all hang out with each other now. We are all good friends. I also think that something is happening between Kendall and Tiffany. I Don't know its just me being supicious. I was struggling to close my suit case when there was a slight knock on my door. I looked up and saw James looking at me with a smile. J: "Looks like you need help? Here Let me help you." Me: "Okay. Um HOw about i sit on it and you try to zip it up." J: "Alright lets try." I got on top of my bed where i had the suit case and sat on it. Then James came over and quickly zipped it up. Me: "That was easy. I think?" J: "Yeah it was come on we have to go the plane leaves in an two hours." Me: "Okay." Now that he brought it up im starting to feel nervous. J: "You sound nervous are you okay or is something wrong?" i gulped. Me: "Um i just scared because its my first time flying." J: "Its okay i will sit next to you k and i will distract you as much as i can." Me: "Okay thank you." Me and James walked out of my room to find everyone. They were all in the living standing by their luggage. K: "Finally! Are you all ready? Chris said there is a car waiting downstairs. So come on. Move out!" Kendall walked out and we all followed behind. We piled up in the elevator and down to the lobby. Kendall walked up to the front desk to let Bitters know that we are all leaving for a couple of days and to watch over our condos. He agreed to watch them so we all headed out to the car. Me and the girls watched as the guys places our bags in the back. Ca: "Damn what the hell do you guys have in there. Thats including your James." I turned to look at James and saw that he was blushing. Me: "Uh James why are you blushing. Is it because Carlos said your suit case was also heavy?" J: "Uh Yeah." K: "Everybody come on get in or we are going to be late. We all got in i was squished between James and Kendall. The whole drive we were joking around. We finally arrive and went threw security with no problems. Then it was time to board. I walked on and went straight to my seat thank god i got a window. Then Tiffany sat next to me. Then i remembered what James told me. Me: "Um Tiff? " T: "Yeah whats up?" Me: "Um would it be okay to switch seats with James please?" T: "Sure but why?" Me: "Long story but thank you." She nodded and got up and went to James. Then he got up and walked towards me and sat in Tiffanys seat. J: "Hey Are you sure your going to be okay?" Me: "Yeah as long as your here." J: "Okay Don't worry k. I'll be here to comfort you k." Then the Pilot spoke. P: "Everyone please put your seat belts on. we will now be departing. Thank you." I gulped. Then i felt James wrap his arm around me. J: "Its okay nothings going to happen k trust me im here with you." Me: "Okay thank you." I rested my head on his shoulder until the plane was finally in the air. After a while i completly forgot about being on the plane because James kept me distracted until i fell asleep.  
>James POV-<br>We are finally on the plane halfway to NY. Im sitting next to Hailey because she is afraid of flying because its her first time. I did my best to distract her until she fell asleep. Shortly after i did too. Then i had this weird dream. It was about me dating Hailey. I don't know how long i was asleep for but probably a couple hours because we are landing. I look over to see if Hailey is awake but shes not she still asleep. T: "Hey James you should wake her up we will be landing soon." I look at out the window leaning over Hailey alittle bit. ME: "Nah im going to wake her up once we land or else she will have another panic attack like when we departed from LAX." T: "Really she had a panic attack? But okay cool let her sleep then." She smiled and turned to talk to kendall. I think her and kendall will end up together one day and carlos with Cindy. I think im really falling for Hailey even though she's been my best friend since we were small. But i have decided to tell her at the concert in two days. I still haven't even heard her sing yet. I don't even know what type of music she sings. But i guess i will have to wait till sound check to hear her. After another 20 minutes the pilot anounced to put our seat belts on because we would be landing now. I gently reach over Hailey to put her seat belt. then i put mine on. We finally land after a 6 hour flight. I gently shake Hailey to wake her up. Me: "Munchkin wake up we are here i new york." I shake her again. till she finally woke up rubbing her eyes. H: "Hey how long did i sleep for?" Me: " Um for like 3 Hours but i also fell asleep. But come on time to go." I saw her smile then she stood up and stretched. The finally let us off the plane and we all went to pick up our luggage at bagage claim. After being at the airport for half an hour. We finally check into our hotel and take a shower. We were each assigned to two people in a room. Me and Logan and Kendall and Carlos. The girls got a suite lucky them. Me and the guys went to our room and the girls to theirs. Once i got to mine and logans room i chose the bed by the window haha. I threw my stuff on the floor and i threw myself on the bed. L: "Hey dude you okay?" Me: "No not really. I can't take it any more i want to tell her how i feel about her." L: "Hey just wait two more days dude then you tell her." Me: " FIne ill wait. Im going to take a shower." L: "Okay but hurry up because i want to shower to." Me: "Hey don't rush me. I need to beautify my self." I went to the bathroom and showered after being there for like 30 minutes i wrapped a towel around my wait and walk out to my suite case. Logan was mad dogging me the whole time. Me: "Hey bathrooms free." L: "Yeah whatever im going to shower." I nod and walked to my suite case i open it and inside was not my clothes but it was womans clothes. I shrieked. Then i saw logan run out of the bathroom. L: "Dude what the hell!What happend?" Me: "My clothes this suite case its not mine. Its full of girl clothes." L: "What well check the tag on it idiot." I closed it and looked at the tag. It had Haileys name on it. Great i had her stuff and i think she has mine. Me: " Dude its Hailey stuff." L: "Well take it to her." Okay i will.  
>Haileys POV-<br>Me and the girls went to our suite and take a shower to relax. I kind of felt sorry for the guys because they got divided into twos because they were out of suites. We each picked out our rooms mine had the city view haha. I felt like having a shower so i went and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner from cindy then i went to shower. I stayed in the running water for like twenty minutes because the warm water felt relaxing after that long flight. I finally got out and wrapped a towel around me and i walked out to my room straight to the suitcase. I set it on the bed and i opened it. everything inside it was not mine. it had hair care products and facial stuff even body sprays on top on the bottom was mens clothes i screamed because i panicked. Me:" AHHHH!" The out of no were the girls came running into my room. T:"Hey what the hell happened to you?" Cin: "Yeah what she said(pointing to tiff.) Are you okay?" Me: "No its just that this isn't my suit case! Its full of mens clothes and other stuff." i was in mid panic mode when there was a knock on the door. The girls looked at me then left to their rooms. I walked to the front door and opened it standing there was James with a towel around his waist and a suit case next to him. Me: "Hey um why are you in a towel and did logan kick you out?" J: "No um actually this isn't mine. And why are you also in a towel.?" Me: "um I lost my suit case and i don't have no clothes and the suit case that i got is full off beauty stuff. Look come and see." I grabbed James hand and took him to my room in front of the suitcase. Me: "See what i mean." Then i noticed James was blushing. J: "About that thats mine and this is yours check for your self." He said placing next to the other. I opened it and inside was mmy stuff. Then I turned to James. Me: "And now i know why carlos said your worse then " I saw James Blushing a little darker now. J: "Hey a guy needs to look handsome. Anyways is okay if i could change here?" Me: "Sure bathrooms right there. and ill change out here." J: "Okay thank you." James POV-  
>Man she looked hot and sexy when she answered the door in just a towel. Woah James snap out of it. Anyways im glad i got my stuff back and she got hers. After i changed i walked out and i saw her having trouble with her top. ME: "Umm you need help?" H: "Yes please i can't zip it up." Me: "Alrighty then." I walked over to her and i zipped up the zipper then she turned around and we just stood there staring at each other till her phone went off. She broke the stare and walked over to her phone. She look at the screen then at me. Me: "Whats up who's that calling you?" I saw Hailey put a finger in the air saying to hold on. I waited silently sitting on the love seat in her room. She hung up and walked over to me. Me: "so who was that?" H: "Oh it was Logan we have rehearsals in an hour. Oh and he said to pick up your phone before you go you left it on your nightstand with your wallet." J: "Oh crap i completely for got about that. Come on we should go cause of traffic." H: "Alright i will meet you at your room. im going to talk to the girls reall quick." she told me while she walked me to the door. Once at the door i smiled and walked away to my room. Once at my room i had to knock because i left my key and everything else in side. Logan quickly opened the door. L: "Hey did you find your stuff?" Me:"Yeah Hailey had it. Anyways time to go to rehearsals." L: "Yeah um wheres Hailey?" Me: "She'll be here in a few." Hailey's POV- Oh god in an hour i have to sing in front of the guys im nervous. Me: "GIRLS!" I screamed. A few seconds later the girls rushed into my room. T: "Hey whats up?" Cin: "Yeah you scared me." Me: "Im nervous." T: "Why? OH i get it. You have rehearsals and its the first time you sing in front of the guys right?" Me: "Yeah! I think tonights the night i tell James that i like him no i mean love him." Cin: "Can we come to support you?" Me: "You have to i can't do this alone. Ill just say your my asistants or something." T: "Okay but what song are you going to sing to him or what?" Me: "I was thinking Your Love Is My Drug." Cin: "Good choice. Anyways i have a confession. Im with Carlos!" Me and tracey looked at her in shock. Me: "Wow congrats you beat me to it haha." T: "Um im also dating Kendall. But come on lets go we are running behind schedule." I grabbed my duffel bag and we left to meet up with the guys. We walked out of our suite and down to James room.<br>James POV- Me and the guys where waiting for the girls in mine and logans room. K: "So James are going to tell Hailey how you feel about here tonight?" Okay that question caught me of guard. J: "Um I guess i will try tonight. I just have this urge to kiss her so bad." C: "How are you going to tell her. Meaning straight out or threw a song?" Okay thats a good question. Carlos is sure having on of his smart moments i think. J: "Well i was thinking two songs and if that doesn't work then i will tell her straight out." C: "Oh cool um guys i have something to tell you um im dating Cindy." Okay that came out of the blue. K: "And im dating tracy." L:"Congrats dudes im also dating someone. so the only one single is James." Wow great all my friend have girlfriends and i don't. I really need one. For some weird reason we kept on talking about girls till there was a knock on the door. I was going to open it but carlos beat me to it. C: "Hey girls are you ready for rehearsals? oh and come in." H: "Hey yeah we would come in but we need to get going or we are going to get there late." K: "Your right come on guys lets go." We all got our duffle bags and headed to the limo down stairs. We all got in the limo in order. Carlos and Cindy first then Kendall and Tracy after them Hailey and me then last Logan. The drive was kind of silent. But we arrived. Hailey and the girls went to her dressing room and me and the guy went to our. I was starting to get nervous because tonight i was going to tell or sing to Hailey how i feel about her. Ugh I wish i could just say it to her with out singing but i don't know what to do.

Okay guys That was the next chapter i hope you all like it. The Next chapter will be them declaring their love to each other. Do you think either of them have the guts to actually do it. Well see. Hasta Luego People. Please Give me some feedback thanks to everyone reading it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys im back sorry for taking to long to update i have been very busy. But here is the next chapter i hope you like it. I do not own BTR. I wish though. I also do not own any songs or other celebs mentioned. Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 5- Confessions

Hailey's POV-

Oncewe arrived at the venue some guy showed us around then after 20 minutes he allowed us to return to our dressing rooms to get ready for dress rehearsals. I was nervous as hell. I was about to get ready when Chris walked in. Ch: "Hey just came to ask you what order do you want to sing your songs?" I turned around to face him. Me: "Um I think Take it off, We are who we are, Your love is my Drug, And lastly Blow." He smiled. CH: "Okay thank you. Get ready your on in 10 minutes. Oh and the guys are going to watch okay. Um i'll leave you to get ready." I nervously smiled at him. Once he left with the help of the girls i put on my first outfit. Which was Black skinniy jeans with red platfrom peeptoe pumps and a red top with a leather jacket over it. I looked hot because it matched my make up was simple black eyeliner and mascara with some lip gloss. I walked out to the side of the stage where they helped me put on my mic. Im standing on the side of the stage waiting for my cue. When i spot the guys sitting in the middle of the 5th row waiting for me to perform my first song. Then it was time the music started playing and i ran out. The first song went smoothly. I finished the first song then went back to change into my second outfit which was a neon green dress with matching shoes. I ran back on stage and sang we r who we r. I could see that the guys are enjoying it so im happy. At the end of the song the lights dimmed but the band kept playing because it was time to sing the next song. i ran back and changed into my last outfit which was red skinny jeans with black combat boots and a white tank top. The stage was pitch black but i knew my position. But before i walked out to my spot i took a big sip of a redbull. Finally i walked out and the music started playing. I saw that Tracy whispered something in James ear which made him blush. I kind of new what she told him for some reason. I started singing and the whole time i kept my eyes on James. There was a part where i jumped of stage and walked in front of them. But i stood in front of James looking at him. I grabbed his hand and held it while i sang a verse then i let go and returned to the stage. The song finished and i had this feeling of relief take over me then my last song blow came on. I nailed it. The guys loved it. I finished and changed back to my regular clothes i came in. then i walked out to meet everyone.

James Pov-

It was time for Haileys dress rehearsal so me and the guys decided to watch her. we sat in the 5th row to have a good view. This was going to be the very first time that me and the guys heard her sing. The lights dimmed and the music to her first song came on. She came out she looked hot. The outfit matched her hair. She started to sing and i was shocked she has a beautiful voice. For some reason i felt myself smiling like an idiot. The song finish and she went back stage then within munutes she came out again dressed diffrently another one of her song started playing and she sang again. She has an amazing voice. She finished and went back stage again. Before she came out Tracy and Cindy joined us but Tracey Sat in between me and Kendall. Then she leand over and said to me. T: "Hey the next song shes going to sing its for you." I looked at her and started blushing then i looked back to the stage where Hailey was starting her whole time she sang she stared and pointed at me. K: "Dude i think she's telling you she loves you." I looked at kendall then back at her. Then i looked back and saw her walking towards us and singing at the same time. She stood infront of me and held my hand in hers while she sang. she looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but blush. I smiled back then she let go and returned to the stage to finish her last finally finished, her performance was incredible. The main lights came on and Hailey was gone. she probably went to change. I looked back the guys to find Kendall and Carlos making out with their girlfriends. Then i looked at logan who just shrugged. Im nervous to tell her but if she had the courage then i can too. I think. After 15 miuntes of akward silence between me and Logan Hailey finally came up to us. Her cheeks were rosy pink. She looked cute. H: "Hey guys? So um what did you think about my dress rehearsal?" I stayed quiet. L: "You where amazing. We didn't know you could sing that good you are a wonderful singer." She smiled. H: "Thanks Logan. Um i see those four are busy. hehe. Um James you seem too quiet. Is something wrong?" She told me i looked up from my hands. Me: "Im okay I just need to um to um talk to you." She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. H: "Sure go ahead." I swallowed then answered. Me: "Alone please. Can you come with me? I promise its nothing stupid i hope." She looked the others who are still making out and then at Logan. H: "Okay." We both stood up and went outside.

Hailey's pov-

I wonder why does James wants to speak to me alone. I followed him kind of nervous. When we walked outside it was kind of chilly so i zipped my hoodie up. James finally stopped in front of a bench. He sat down then signaled me to sit next to him. For some reason i kind of new what James wanted to talk about but i didn't say anything. I lightly leand my head on James shoulder. J: "Your rehearsal was incredible. I didn't know you could sing like that. I missed alot of your life since i left. I feel bad for leaving you when we were small. I missed you alot i would think about you all the time wondering how you were if you were okay. " He kept on rambling about when he left me. J: "I'm really really sorry for leaving you. The day when i first bumped into you in the lobby i felt like i new you. But i couldn't put my finger on it because you changed so i wasn't sure if it was you. Then in the elevator you-" I got tired of him rambling so i kissed him to shut him up. It worked because he stopped. While i kissed him at first he didn't kiss back but after a minute i felt him kiss back. i smiled and i also felt him smile. I finally pulled away for air and looked away from James. But i felt him staring at me. J : "Um wow." I still didn't look at him. Me: "Yeah i agree." when i said that i felt two finger slip under my chin. He made me face him. I finally looked at him i felt my self heat up meaning i was blushing. Then i felt his lips on mine again for a minute. till he whispered on my lips. J: "I love you munchkin." he said and pulled away. I didn't want him to leave so i wrapped my arms around his wait and whispered. Me: "I love you too jamie. I always have." I felt him wrap his arms around me and squeezed me a little. J: "I love you too. I always have. Um Will you be my girlfriend?" I started to get nervous because she wouldn't reply. After a little while she finally looked up at me. H: "Jamie I would love to be your girlfriend in one condition though." I looked at her confused. Me: "Okay and whats that condtion?" She smiled. H: "That you will be a loving and caring boyfriend." I sighed. Me: "Of course i will. Always." She stood up on her toes and gave me a light peck on the lips. H: "I think we should head back inside before they send out a search team hehe." J: "Yeah i agree come on." I held her hand and we both walked back to the arena.

Hailey's Pov.

I can't believe that i'm officially James girlfriend. His lips are so soft like velvet their addicting. He held my hand in his while we walked back to the arena for his rehearsal. We finally find everyone they are in Carlos dressing room since it the safest and cleanest room compared to the others. We walked in and they all stopped what they were doing and they just stared at us like if we grew two heads. It was quiet until James spoke. J: "What? Why are you guys starring at us like we grew an extra head?" He looked at Kendall who was smirking. K: "Care to explain?" He said gesturing to James holding my hand in his. J: "What I can't hold my beautiful girlfriends hand?" He replied with smirk. Everyone:" WHAT! " I laughed. Me: "Yes what you heard. He's my handsome boyfriend." T: "Finally! Its about time." I blushed. Me: "Shut up loser." I said to her and stuck my tounge out at her. James lead me to a chair were he sat down and pulled me down to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist so that i wouldn't slip. I gently placed my arms around his neck snuggling my face in the crack of his neck. I for some reason i felt everyones eyes on us it felt wierd. After the awkwardness went away we all talked about how cool it is to perform in Time square. After hanging out for like 30 minutes chris came in and told the guys to get ready. We all walked out of carlos dressing room leaving him to get ready. I followed James to his dressing room. I sat on the couch while he changed into his first out fit which was white skinny jeans with a black fited v neck with a Black blazer with lights. He looked hot i have to admit. Once he finished getting dressed he came over and sat next to me. He pulled me over on to his lap. I wrapped arms around his neck and i stared into his wonderful hazel eyes. I smiled and i gave him a quick peck on the lips. i pulled away but he placed his hand on my neck and pulled my face closer to his and he kissed me very passionately. We continued making out until there was a knock on the door. We pulled away and stood up i fixed my shirt and James fixed his shirt and hair then he opened the door. Chris was standing there. CH: "Hey your on in 10 so get ready." With that he left. James turned around and closed the door. He walked back to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face in my neck. I felt him kiss my neck and i giggled because it tickeled.

James POV:

Im so happy that Hailey agreed to be my girlfriend. I love her so much i can't explain it. Finally im not single anymore. The only worry i have is the media Because they are always calling me a player. The truth is that im not they don't know the real reason why i dump those girls. I hope that Hailey doesn't believe that from tv that im a player. Chris came to let me know that we are on in 10 minutes. I closed the door and walked back to Hailey and i wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled in for one last kiss.

**Thats it for this chapter again sorry for taking long to update. I promise i will post next chapter soon. please review. the more reviews i get i might post chapters faster. Thanks everyone :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone i'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it and i'm sorry for taking to long to upload. One my computer charger borke so i had to buy a new and second i have been very busy but i did it and i posted a new one. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 6- Truth or Lies.

Hailey's POV-

It's Been two days since we came back from New York. The show turned out to be amazing the fans loved it. And i came back with a incredibal boyfriend. The night after the concert James took me out to dinner and a stroll threw central Park. We were having a great time together till the paparazzi noticed us and started asking rude and crazy quetions. One guy asked James one and James got really angry. I had to pull him away from the crowd of paparazzi to calm him down. Anyways right know im in my apartment watching tv. i would be hanging with James but him and the guys are at the studio. Tracy and Lilly went shopping. They aked me to come along but i didn't feel like getting mobbed by the paps. After spending like 15 minutes flipping threw the channel i stopped on E!news. They were talking about Whitney Houstons death and then a picture of me and James holding hands in central park popped up on the screen. I sat up in my spot listening to them talk. News: "And now here is a picture of boyband member James Maslow with Hailey Martinez walking in central looks like Maslow adds another girl too his list of girls he's dated. How long do you think she is going to last. A week 2 weeks? James with his rep of being a player i think it won't last. Maybe he is doing it for publicity for Big Time Rush. Hailey is a new rising star who knows only time would tell." I turned off the Tv with tears in my eyes. Is he really just using me? Is really a player? Is going to dump me after dating me for a week. I had all these questions floating around in my head. I got up and grabbed my car keys and my purse and i took off to the studio. I needed to clear this mess up its now or never.

James POV-

Well Hailey is officially mine. Shes my girl. I wish i was with her right know but chris needed us to record a few song for our new album. Right now we are having a 15 minute break so the guys decided to just lounge around the studio everything was calm until i heard Hailey talking to Chris. H: "Chris Where is James?" C: "He is busy but right now they are on a break so they are all some where in the studio. Um Is everything okay? You seem pissed." H: "I am Pissed i need to talk to James ASAP!" Oh god i hope its nothing bad. Its was silent until Kendall spoke. K: "What the hell did you do?" Me:"I don't know i have been here with you guys all day." L: "Well what ever she needs to talk to you about seems serious dude." I was kind of nervous because when Hailey is mad she ia super mean. Oh god here she comes. H:"JAMES FREAKEN MASLOW YOU SON OF A BISKET!" And then she slapped me. Me: "Ow! What the hell was that for!" H: "YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND DID!" Me: "Uh no i don't. Can you please tell me." H: "Fine you really want to know! Well i was at home watching E!NEW and a picture of you and me came on the screen. Then they started saying that how long are you going to be dating me that probably i was going to last with you for like a week and they also said that your just with me for more fame and to gain fans." After hearing what she said i was in shock and i was afraid this was going to happen. Damn paparazzi. Me: "Thats not true! I swear its all a lie. Im guessing they also said i am player right?" I looked a Hailey and she had tears in her eyes. H: "Yes they did. I don't believe you James. Im sorry to say this but its ...Its over." Hearing those worlds made my heart shatter into pieces. ME: "No please don't do this. I can prove to you that im diffrent please don't leave me." I just saw Hailey move her head and nodded a no to me and she walked away. What am i going to do i just lost the girl that i love. K: "Dude what happened?" I looked and saw the guys standding in front of me. Me: "I...IT...Its over." I said now with tears in my eyes. L: "What do you mean over?" Logan ask while sitting next to me. Me:"She left me logan she left me. What am i going to do. Its all the damn paps fault. They said things about me that are not true and she believed them." I sighed and got up. K: "Where are you going?" I looked at Kendall. Me: "Im going home. Im not feeling well can you guys cover for me please." K,L,C: "Sure." I gave them a weak smile and i left.

Hailey's POV-

Saying those words to James i felt hurt. I heard his heart break when i said that to him but it was need to be done. I left the studio and went back home. I didn't feel like doing anything. I went and i had tears on my cheeks i thought there was no one going to be there but i was wrong the girls were back from shopping. I walked in and went straight to the couch. T: "Hey whats wrong?" I sniffled. Me: "I borke up with Jame." I said bluntly. Li,T: "You did what?" I looked up from my hands. Me :"Yeah i broke up with him because he was only using me." with that i got up from the couch and went to my room. i while im on my bed i started thinking if i did the right thing and break up with James. I decided to take a nap. I had a weird dream. That i was at the beach with James that we where playing in the water like a happy couple. i don't know what else happened because i wake by a knock on the door. Me: "Who is it?" ?: "Its Kendall may i come in?" I sighed. Me: "Sure come in." I said whilei sat up in bed. I saw him walk in close the door and sit next to me. K: "How are you doing?" He asked looking at me. Me: "Okay i guess. I just thought that he was going to be diffrent. But i guess not." I said looking down at my hands. K: "Hailey what you heard is is wrong its not true. James is a very noble caring polite 's not a player." I looked up at him. Me: "Then why did they say that in the news. Why does he go out with diffrent girls then. Does he do it just to get laid or what?" Kendall sighed. K: "Look everything you heard is a lie. And to answer you question he just takes girls to dinner and thats it. Look what im going to tell you is in between me you and him. He's... He's..." I started to get frustrated. Me: "He's what Kendall?" Kendall took a deep breath then spoke. K: "He still has his V card okay. He never Had S-E-X with anyone. and if he did he would of told me because i'm like a brother to him and he is the same to me." I looked him confused. Me: "Oh god to much info dude." K: "Well you wanted to know but if i where you i would go talk to him. He's beenin his room crying and sobbing since you left the studio. At least just try and be friends with him. Please." I looked at Kendall and he had pleading look on his face. Me: "Fine lets go talk to him." I got from my bed and walked over to my mirrior. I put my hair into a pony tail and removed my make up. i grabbed a hoodie and i followed Kendall to the livingroom. Tracy turned around. T: "Kendall thank you for talking to her." Kendall smiled. K: "Welcome. Now come Hails we need to go to 2J." I nod and followed him to 2J. We walked in and We went to Carlos and Logan who was sitting on the couch. L: "You got her to come?" K: "Yeah she's right here." C: "Awesome." Kendall turn to face me. K: "Go ahead go talk to him. He's threw that door there." He pointed to a door. Me: "Okay." I walked to the door and i knocked. i heard a sniffle. J: "What?" I gulped. Me: "May i come in please." J: "Sure go ahead." I opened the door walked in and closed it behind me. He looked broken sad absolutly horrible. J: "I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore?" I walked over and sat across from him on Kendalls bed. Me: "I did but what for i can't ignore you your my friend and well now ex boyfriend." James sniffled. J: "Im sorry you had to hear that on the news but its not true. Look every girl i would go out with i dump them because either they were clingy or controlling and anoying. I can stand girls like that. Thats why i would dump them. I never had one night stands with them meaning i never slept with anyone. Please believe me." I seighed and stood up and sat next to him. Me: "Please don't cry. Look i will believe you but we can't be together anymore." James looked up at me and i wiped his tears away with my thumb. J: "Can we at least be friends?" I smiled. Me: "Sure but thats it and this will be our last kiss k." He nodded and we both leaned in and our lips touched for the last time. We pulled away and i gave him a quick hug and i left. I guess thats the end of me and James.

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey im back with another Update! I hope you all like it. I do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter. Thanks 3**

Chapter 7- Tour And Friendship Maybe?

Well its been like 5 Months since mine and James Break up. We became friends again but two months after I left on tour. I wish the girls came with me but they couldn't because they had things to do like Tracy had to work and Cindy had school so yeah. I talked to James every once in while. Yesterday he told me that he started going out with some chick. When he told me that jelousy rushed over me even i felt sad. I had the urge to write a song. I only have one week left then i could could return to LA for my final show and to return home. Right know i only have four more stops then LA. I have been thinking lately about James and our relationship we had. I was happy and so was he. But now i feel like im missing apart of my heart. I feel the emptyness more right know after he told me he was seeing someone else. But i hope that deep down he still has the love for me he always had. The one i denied all because of a stupid scandle.

James POV-

I hope Hailey didn't take the news i gave her too hard. Im only going out with this girl because i wanna try and see if i could forget these feeling i have for Hailey. I miss hanging out with her as a couple and as friends. She left for tour and i stayed behind. The new girl im going out with her name is Ruby. She is a little bit taller then Hailey and she has blonde hair and blue eyes. I haven't spoke to Hailey since like 3 day ago. Tomorrow is her show here in LA and i bought tickets to see her. Me and the guys decided it would be fun to see her concert. But first i have something important to do. I wonder if the guys would back me up if Ruby tries something. Me: "Hey guys um Ruby is on her way here and i am just wondering if you guys have my back just in case she tries to do something?" Kendall turned around and faced me. K: "Sure dude your like our brother. No worries." I smiled. I was going to say something but i got interrupted by a knock on the door. I walked over to the and opened it and there stood Ruby. She walked in and tried to kiss me but i gently pushed her away. She just shrugged and walked over to the couch and sat next to Logan. R: "Sweetie why did you call me to your apartment?" I took in a deep breath then i spoke. Me: "Because we need to talk." She looked at me and smiled. R: "Okay but can we talk in Private?" She asked annoyed. Me: "No because want i need to tell you i could say it infront of my friends." I said and smirked. R: "Okay then what is it?" She asked angry now. Me: "Will i want to break up with you." I said. Her mouth dropped opened and she stood up. R: "What the hell why? I thought you loved me?" I looked at her weird. Me: "Sorry but I didn't feel nothing and well our relationship isn't working out so yeah." She walked towards me and i thought she was going to slap me even the guys thought the same thing because they stood up from the couch. R: "Whatever! Im out of here!" She yelled in my face and left the apartment. ME: "I guess that went well." I shrugged and the guys did the same and we all sat on the couch. K: "Woah why did you dump her? i thought you were happy again?" I looked over at kendall. Me: "I wasn't happy with her. in order to be happy i need Hailey." I said as i stoop up from the couch and made my way to my room.

Haileys POV-

Im so happy to back in LA. RIght now im at the staples center getting ready for tonight. I have to admit im kind of nervous to perform tonight. Right know im in my dressing doing finishing touches to my make up and clothes because im on in like 15 minutes. I might sing the song i wrote the other night tonight maybe im not sure. I was doing my voice excersies when they knocked on my door saying i was on in 10 that i need to be on stage. I walked out of my dressing and went backstage they put on my inner ears and my mic and i was set to go out on stage. Finally it was my turn. The Crowd is amazing it feels great to be performing here in LA. I spotted the guys sitting in the second row and Cindy and Tracy ws there too. The one that i couldn't help looking at was James and the girl sitting next to him. Every once in a while she would lean closer to him and tell him something. when i saw that Jelousy came over me. Im on my last song and im thinking im going to finish the concert with song i wrote. I quickly went back stage and changed into some skinny jeans and a white v neck. I told Chris about the song and he agreed. I could hear the crowd chantting my name over and over then i walked back on stage. The went crazy but once i spoke they allwent silent. Me: "Hey guy's! Because of your wonderful reaction as a thank you and because im performing in my home town im going to sing one more song. This song means alot to me i wrote when i was traveling. This song i would like to sing it to someone i know and hope that person realizes its for them thank you."

James POV-

The concert is amazing. Hailey is doing incredible. Me and the guys even the girls are haveing fun. I had an extra ticket for the concert and my little sis was in town and i brought with me tonight and it seems like she enjoying the concert as well. We are all having a good time. The concert is almost over Hailey performed her last song and went back stage and the crowd started chanting her name. A few minutes later Hailey came back out. H: "Hey guy's! Because of your wonderful reaction as a thank you and because im performing in my home town im going to sing one more song. This song means alot to me i wrote it when i was traveling. This song i would like to sing it to someone i know and hope that person realizes its for them thank you." When she said that she looked at over to where we are sitting then the music began.

Hailey's Pov-

After my little speach i looked over to were my friends and James sitting hoping that he would get a hint that this song was for him. The music started and i started to sing:

When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around

Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd

But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took

Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Oh baby, give me one more chance

(To show you that I love you)

Won't you please let me back in your heart

Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go

(Let you go, baby)

But now since I've seen you it is on

(I want you back)

Oh I do now

(I want you back)

Ooh ooh baby

(I want you back)

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

(I want you back)

Na na na na

Trying to live without your love is one long sleepness night

Let me show you, boy, that I know wrong from right

Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground

Following the boy I didn't even want around

Let me tell ya now

Oh baby, give me one more chance

(To show you that I love you)

Won't you please let me back in your heart

Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go

(Let you go, baby)

But now since I've seen you it is on

All I want...

All I need...

All I want!

All I need!

Oh, just one more chance

To show you that I love you

Baby baby baby baby baby baby!

(I want you back)

Forget what happened then

(I want you back)

And let me live again!

Oh baby, I was blind to let you go

But now since I've seen you it is on

(I want you back)

Spare me of this cost

(I want you back)

Give me back what I lost!

Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah

I'd show you that I love you

Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!

I want you back!

I want you back!

I Finished the song and i thanked the crowd for coming. Before walking of stage I took one last look to were the guys are sitting and i noticed that James was sitting there deep in thought. I walked back stage and everyone congratulated me for doing a awesome show. After all the hugs i went to my dressing room and changed my shoes because the heels i was wearing were killing me. I started removing my make up when there was a knock on my door. I yelled to come in and i turned around to find the guys and my girls even the chick James was with was there too. I got up from the mirror and ran up to Cindy and Tracy. When i hugged Tracy she whispered in my ear. T: "Don't go crazy on James thats his little sis." i pulled away from her and i just smiled and nodded okay. I was nervous about hugging or even getting near James. Im afraid of his reaction. I walked over to the guys and I Hugged each one. When i got to James he smiled and hugged me and whispered in my he pulled away and began to speak. J: "Hailey um i would like you to meet my little sister ally. She was born a few months after i me and my parent moved from La Jolla. Remeber my mom was pregnate." I smiled. ME: "Of i remember your mom looked very pretty when she was pregnate even though she was barely showing. Oh and Ally its a pleasure to meet you." I walked over to Ally and gave her a hug as well. Ally Giggled when i hugged her. I pulled away and i asked how old was she. A: "I just turned 12 a month ago. um can i get a picture with you please?" I smiled when she asked that. Me: "Sure sweetie." She handed her camera to James and she came and stood next to me. He took the picture and handed Ally her camera. I was shocked that James was in the same room as me after the song. He didn't say a word. It was like if i never sang that song.

**Please review below. **

**Song: I Want You Back- Jackson 5 **

**I kind of changed a like two or three words in the song to fit the story but i hope you guys like it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I'm back after a long absent. I hope I haven lost readers because I enjoy writing this story and I would be real sad not to continue it. Please Review and leave some feed back Thanks .**

Chapter 8-

Hailey's POV-

I was shocked that James was in the same room as me after the song. He didn't say a word. It was like if i never sang that song.

James POV:

When she started singing she looked over to where we were sitting and looked at me. I guess she wrote this song for me? I did not now what to think. So I listened to her sing.

When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around

Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd

But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took

Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Oh baby, give me one more chance

(To show you that I love you)

Won't you please let me back in your heart

Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go

(Let you go, baby)

But now since I've seen you it is on

(I want you back)

Oh I do now

(I want you back)

Ooh ooh baby

(I want you back)

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

(I want you back)

Na na na na

Trying to live without your love is one long sleepness night

Let me show you, boy, that I know wrong from right

Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground

Following the boy I didn't even want around

Let me tell ya now

Oh baby, give me one more chance

(To show you that I love you)

Won't you please let me back in your heart

Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go

(Let you go, baby)

But now since I've seen you it is on

All I want...

All I need...

All I want!

All I need!

Oh, just one more chance

To show you that I love you

Baby baby baby baby baby baby!

(I want you back)

Forget what happened then

(I want you back)

And let me live again!

Oh baby, I was blind to let you go

But now since I've seen you it is on

(I want you back)

Spare me of this cost

(I want you back)

Give me back what I lost!

Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah

I'd show you that I love you

Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!

I want you back!

I want you back!

When she finished the song I was speechless. I got lost in my thoughts only to be brought back my little sister screaming. A:" Big brother thank you for bringing me tonight." She said to me and gave me a hug. Me: "Ally it gets better." When I said that she looked at me confused. A:" What do you mean?" I smiled and looked at her. Me:" You will see." I had to admit I was nervous going back stage to see Hailey after her song. And my feeling I still felt confused. Did I still love her? Once the crowed cleared out me and the guys and girls when back stage. We got to Hailey's fitting room and Kendall knocked. We heard a faint come in. We walked in and saw her sitting at her mirror removing her make up. But once she noticed us she ran and hugged the girls. After the girls she hugged the guys and then she stood in front of me. I smiled and pulled her into a hug. Me: "Hailey um I would like you to meet my little sister Ally. She was born a few months after me and my parents moved from La Jolla. Remember my mom was pregnant." I told he while motioning to my sister. H:" Of Course I remember your mom looked very pretty when she was pregnant even though she was barely showing. Oh and Ally its a pleasure to meet you." Hailey said and Gave Ally a hug. When they pulled apart They engaged into a little conversation then Ally handed me her camera so that I could take a picture of her and Hailey. I gladly took it and gave the camera back. We hung all hung out for a while and Ally kept asking Hailey question. I pulled my phone out and I saw the time. I had to get my sister back with my parents before midnight. Me:" Ally its time to go. I have to drop you off before midnight." When I said that Kendall pulled his phone out and saw the time as well. K:" Yeah we have to go too." We all stood up and said buy to each other. H:" Um can I hitch a ride with you guys?" K:" Um you can but we don't fit in my car so you would have to go with James and Ally, in his car. Is that okay?" I looked over at Hailey and she smiled. H:" sure as long he is okay with it." She said pointing at me. I smiled in return. Me: "Its fine with me." K:" Okay then everything is settled lets Move Out!" We all walked out of her dressing room and she grabbed her stuff then we left to the cars. I saw her struggling to hold her things so I offered to help and she gladly accepted. Once we got to my car I put her stuff in the trunk and Ally slipped into the back seat. Leaving Hailey in the front with me. I really wanted to talk to her about the song and where our relationship stands but I don't want to say anything in front of Ally. The drive to my parents house wasn't silent because Ally kept asking Hailey questions. When we pulled into the driveway Ally got out and I was about to get but I decided to ask Hailey something. Me:" Um would you like to go with me and drop of Ally? My mom would be very happy to see you." Then I saw her smile her beautiful smile that I love. H:" Sure I haven't seen her for so long." He both got out of my car and followed Ally up the front porch steps when I felt someone grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I Looked down and noticed it was Hailey and not Ally. I missed holder her hand and hugging her even her kisses. M:" What's wrong?" I asked looking at her. H:" I'm just a little nervous. I haven't seen her since the day you guys moved." I released her and I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling he closer to me then I we walked in. My mom was sitting in the living room. A:" we are back!" My mom stood up and walked over to us. M:" Ally inside voice. Oh and James Who is the Beautiful young lady?" She asked me. Me:" Look at her closely you'll remember." I said with a smirk. She looked closely at Hailey then her mouth dropped. Yup she knew. M:" My god! Hailey is that you?" She asked her. H:" Yup the one and only." My mom walked up to us and pulled Hailey into a hug. Mom:" Look at you, You grew up into a beautiful young lady. Your hair what happened." After that my mom and Hailey talked for a while then I spoke. Me:" Mom its time for us to go. We got a long drive back." Me and Hailey stood up and my mom hugged and kissed us both on the cheek and we said goodbye. We left the house and left the house. To Be Continued….

**Well there you go Chapter 8. please review. Chapter 9 would be the drive home and so on thank guys luv ya muah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter. I hope you all like it please review once you finish reading. Thanks and enjoy the ups and downs of James and Hailey. **

**Chapter 9-**

. Me:" Mom it's time for us to go. We got a long drive back." Me and Hailey stood up and my mom hugged and kissed us both on the cheek and we said goodbye. We left the house and got into my car. I hope the drive won't be awkward. The first few minutes all Hailey did was look out the window until I broke the silence. Me: "So how was your tour?"

**Hailey's POV-**

I'm glad I saw James mom again after so many years. I was very nervous to get back in the car with James. When we left the house and got in the car I just stared out the window hoping James would say something and break this awkward silence between us. I had a feeling it was going to be a long drive. A little secret between us I missed James a lot. I missed his voice, his hugs, and his wonderful kisses. That was when James started talking. J:" So how was your tour?" When I heard his voice I felt goose bumps on my arms. Me:" It was amazing. But I really missed my friends." I said and looked at James. J:" I know that feeling." I smiled at James. Me:" So what did you guys do while I was gone?" I realized a smirk starting to appear on his face. J:" Well like always we got on our managers nerves then Carlos kept doing stupid stunts but other then that we all missed you." I smiled when he said that. In my head I kept whispering in he wouldn't bring up the song. J:" Um can I ask you a question?" I giggled. Me:" Sure you just did haha." James chuckled as well. J:" But seriously." Me:" Yeah go ahead." J:" Okay, um Why did you sing that last song? Did you really mean what it said?" I sighed yup he had to ask. Me:" Im sorry but its for me to know and for you to find out. But anyways how long has your sister been a fan?" J:" okay, Since you started. He room is practically covered by pictures of you." I smiled. Me:" stop by my place when you have a chance I have some stuff for her that she would really like. Now if you excuse me im going to take a nap because im exaughsted. Please wake me up when we get there k." James nodded his head and I tried to get comfortable in the seat. A few minutes passed and I started to feel my self drift to sleep then I felt James hold my hand in his. He probably thought I was sleeping. I wanted to pull my hand away but I left it there because I loved his hand in mine.

**James Pov:**

I finally asked her about the song and all she said was for her to know and for me to find out. Hmm I will ask logan to help me figure out the meaning of that song. Anyways I noticed that Hailey had fallen asleep so I decided to hold her hand since I missed her touch. Once we pulled into the condos I really didn't want to wake her so I got out of the driver side and walked over to her side and decided to carry her to her place. I hope the girls are there to open the door. Once I got to her door I knocked on the door with my foot then Tracy opened the door. T:" Okay what happened?" Me:" Nothing she fell asleep on the way home and I didn't want to wake her so I carried her." I said to Tracy. T:" Oh okay, Come in. and good night im going to bed as well show your self out please." I nod and walked to Hailey's room. I walked in and laid her down and pull the covers over her so that she wouldn't be cold. I gently ran a my hand threw her silky smooth hair and whispered I love you to her and I gave her a little pick on her lips then I walked out and left her place and headed to mine. I really miss her I want her to be mine again. I need her! To Be Continued.

**Please review. Thank you!**


End file.
